What Do You Expect?
by Tribute
Summary: Two boys had a small plan to get rich off an unexpecting business, but their plan goes wrong and they're being chased.


"I'm really cold."  
  
"Then get a fuckin' jacket."  
  
"You're real nice."  
  
"Well, what'dya expect? You're wearing practically nothing."  
  
"What do you expect? Look at me."  
  
The bright red cheetah sat in a darkened alley. There was no noise except the fast beats of Rise FM coming out of the stereo. The windows were foggy from the blistering cold outside combined with the body heat inside the car. Sitting in the driver's seat was an annoyed young man, hands clutching the steering wheel as he stared straight ahead. His leather-gloved hand reached forward to rub circles on the window to clear his view. Decked out in a pair of khaki-colored, baggy pants and a black shirt with a leather jacket over it, he looked at the dashboard which was covered in cash. Nice, crisp, clean bills.  
  
Sitting next to him was a gorgeous young girl whose arms were wrapped tightly across her chest, wool glove-clad hands gripping at her upper arm as her whole body shivered. Just as the driver mentioned, she was wearing practically nothing. A black tube-top; a tiny, red, thin unbuttoned sweater; and a pair of black hot pants. Knee-high leather boots rubbed against each other to try and create any heat she could.  
  
The driver continued to stare impatiently out the fogged window, once more a hand was brought up to clean the window.  
  
"What are we waiting for, anyway?" the girl asked.  
  
"You'll see." the driver replied.  
  
"I don't like surprises, at least not from people like you."  
  
His eyes were pulled away from the cold, wet, streets in front of the alley to the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"That hurts me when you say things like that." a sarcastic grin crossing his lips.  
  
She rolled those baby blues and looked out the window. The girl was confused. She had been sitting in the club when all of a sudden she was asked to leave with this guy, who puts her in his car with no heat, and sits her in an alley to do nothing. Not only wa she confused, she was starting to get worried. If he hadn't taken her to the alley to do what she usually did... than what did he want with her? She wasn't sure.  
  
As they sat in silence, the driver suddenly jumped to attention as a shadowy figure strolled into the alley. Stepping from the dark into view, the driver reached under his seat. The passenger moved her eyes from the figure standing in front of the car to the driver, who now gripped a handgun. Never taking his eyes off the person he instructed the girl to get out of the car.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Don't fuckin' question me, just do it!" he said angrily, opening the door slowly.  
  
She wasn't about to argue with someone with a gun. Stepping out of the car she realized how warm it really was inside that cheetah. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms she wasn't sure what to expect. This wasn't exactly this situation she had planned for tonight.  
  
"Is that her?" the person asked.  
  
Noticing she was being referred to she took a closer look at the person in the headlights. He looked like he'd be a regular from the club but she couldn't really tell, the headlights didn't really compliment his facial features. Squinting slightly she was startled when the driver came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm leading her over to the man.  
  
"Here she is." pushing her forward he slid his handgun into his back pocket.  
  
"Good. She's a nice one, not like that fat bitch you picked up the other day." the other man grabbed her and held her a little closer than she liked.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, we're just kidnapping you and taking you out to the park in Staunton Island where we're gonna slit your throat and leave you to die." the man tightened his grip on her arm, he laughed a bit.  
  
"Stop fucking around, Denzel." the driver of the cheetah growled as he rubbed his leather-clad hands together.  
  
The frightened expression on her face would tell anyone she was scared out of her mind. Denzel, the man holding onto her laughed some more and pulled her hands behind her back, using his own hands to hold them together.  
  
"Get the cuffs, Aaron." Denzel said.  
  
The driver nodded, with a quick look around he walked over to the trunk and popped it open. Digging around in the back he pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs. Walking back over to the girl he smiled a little and handed them to Denzel. He quickly grabbed the handcuffs from Aaron and snapped them tightly around the young woman's wrists.  
  
"There we go." Denzel smiled.  
  
He walked around her so they were facing each other. The girls eyes darted back and forth from the driver to the kidnapper. She was terribly confused but knew better than to run. If she did they'd surely kill her or at least maim her. If she kept quiet and calm she might be able to escape from these crackheads.  
  
"Are you really going to take me to Staunton Island and kill me?" she asked, her voice was shaky.  
  
"Yes and no." Denzel said, he was handed a strip of duct tape from Aaron. He stretched it a little and slapped it over her mouth.  
  
"We're taking you to Staunton Island, but we're not gonna kill you." The driver bent forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder.  
  
Her legs kicked a bit as she was pushed into the trunk where Aaron carefully closed the top and got into the driver's seat of the cheetah. Denzel climbed into the passenger's seat and looked around.  
  
"Jesus Chris, Aaron! You got any fucking heat in this car?!" Denzel whined as he searched for any sign of relief from the bitter cold.  
  
"No, toughen up you little bitch." He grinned over at his friend.  
  
"Yea, fuck you." Denzel smirked and hugged his chest.  
  
"Do you remember the place we're supposed to go, 'cause I don't." Aarons smiled a little and started up the engine.  
  
"Yea, I remember. She didn't fight like the others. That worries me a little. You think she knows? You think she's undercover or something?" Denzel moved his brown eyes from the fogged window to his friend in the driver's seat.  
  
"She's a fucking prostitute not a secret agent, Denz. She's got the I.Q of a blade of grass." Aaron began to pull out of the alley, checking his rear- view mirror for any witnesses.  
  
All the while the tied-up girl was listening to their hurtful comments. She looked as if she were bunched up like a piece of cloth. Her fingers rubbed on the handcuffs, looking for any way to break them off. No such luck, though.  
  
Driving down the street calmly, Aaron turned up the volume on his radio.  
  
"Man, fuck that shit. You know better than to blast that punk-ass music when I'm in the car." Denzel leaned forward and flipped the station to Game radio. Nodding his head, he grinned. "That's better."  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Aaron looked at the radio for a second.  
  
"I'm changing the music is what the fuck I'm doing." Denzel stared at him hard.  
  
"Whatever." the driver shook his head and turned his attention back towards the road. "Where am I going?"  
  
"Turn right up here, on-" Before Denzel could finish his sentence a bullet whizzed by, making a little hole through both windows, driver and passenger.  
  
"What the fuck was that!?" Aaron said.  
  
He'd crashed his beautiful cheetah into the side of the bridge, the engine was now smoking.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" the driver yelled in anger, "I just stole this fucking car!"  
  
Denzel had turned his attention to the back window. But in a matter of seconds that window was shattered to bits. Good thing both boys ducked before the bullets could hit them.  
  
"You got your gun, Denz?" Aaron asked, pulling his out of his pocket and loaded it.  
  
"It's like my credit card, never leave home without it!" Denz laughed.  
  
In one synchronized motion the two boys opened the cheetah's banged up doors. The turned towards the back of the car and immediatly began firing at the group of triads who had started shooting at them. One triad was stupid enough to try and dive at Aaron but the gun showed him as a bullet ripped through his chest, knocking him to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Click, click, click. Denzel had run out of ammo.  
  
"Son of a fucking bitch!" Denz yelled for the world to hear. He dove into the passenger's seat to dodge an immediate stampede of gunfire aimed at him.  
  
"You okay, Man?" Aaron yelled as he continued to shoot.  
  
"Yea, keep popping those mothafuckas! I'm reloading!" Denzel yelled back as he searched for the extra ammo he had laying around.  
  
"You looking for this?" a voice rang out.  
  
Denzel looked up to see the back seat folded down, the prostitute they'd tied up had a batch of bullets in her hand. But, before Denzel could move or anything a fist was sent flying into his face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Ow! Bitch..." the girl rubbed her hand and set the bullets on the trunk floor.  
  
Climbing over the folded seat she pushed Denzel's unconcious body out of the car. She grabbed his handgun and looked at it for a moment before she grabbed some ammo and refueled. Jumping out of the car she began shooting at the triads. Aaron thought it was Denzel who came back in full, but when he looked over he almost fell in surprise to see the girl taking out triads, one-by-one.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing out of the trunk!?" Aaron yelled.  
  
She quickly turned to aim her gun at Aaron. All the triads were dead, littering the street like paper. Sirens rang softly in the distance, getting louder each second. Aaron dropped his handgun to the ground and slowly lifted his hands up in the surrendering fashion.  
  
"Get in the fucking car." She growled.  
  
As Aaron bent over slowly to grab his gun she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet soaring through the window again, barely missing the driver. Aaron quickly popped up and jumped into the car. She slid into the passenger's seat and pushed the barrel of the gun into the temple of the driver.  
  
"Now, where was it, again, that you were taking me?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Sighing softly, Aaron clutched the steering wheel, "Anywhere you want..." 


End file.
